Unravel
by Vascoas
Summary: This city, this country, this World is about to change because Momo Hinamori doesn't know what shit she got herself into with the White haired devil.


**A/N:** Yo. Vasco here with a new story! Decided to try something new so here it is! Influenced by American Horror Story season 3, Coven. If you ever watched this, then this story might be a bit similar but I put some twists here and there. Soo Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach©. Owner is Tite Kubo.

* * *

Miss Kobayashi's Academy. Located in Tokyo, Japan. It's not like any other ordinary academy. It's not Hogwarts or Forks High School. You see it's quite.. different. Why? Well this academy doesn't have your average high school students. No. This is an academy specifically for Witches. That's right. Of all spells, magic and abilities. Momo Hinamori, an innocent young girl from Rukongai doesn't know what the future has in store for her.

* * *

_Seireitei, Japan. Today_

Waiters and Waitresses in their uniforms of black and white scattered all around the french restaurant going from table to table. Today was a Saturday. A usual day for the restaurant's business to boom. Of Course mainly on the weekends.

"Where is my drink?!"

"Somebody needs to take my order, now! I've been waiting for ten whole freaking minutes!"

"Where is the restroom?"

"Geez, can we get some service around here?!"

A tall woman in a red suit slammed open the kitchen doors "Oi!" She yelled. "Reika, take Hoji's shift at the cashier!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Hoji, we need more Bussers. To the front now!"

He rapidly nodded and immediately took off.

The woman pointed at another waitress. "And you!"

She immediately halted as the manager called her out and gave her a deadly glare. "Make yourself useful and go take table 3 orders! Pronto!" Her foreign accent boomed at her.

Without hesitation, the waitress ran to the table, her mid-length brunette hair flowing behind her freely as her black mary jane heels click-clacked the marble floor. She finally reached the table of four and took out her mini notepad and a inked pen.

She greeted them with a smile. "May I take your order?"

A group of males in their late teens chuckled as they stared at the waitress. "What about a Bon appetit including a side of you?" One of the males joked.

The waitress rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny."

"What's ya' name?" The same male asked, stroking his blue hair. Assuming that he was the leader of this college boy gang. She pointed to the left side of her chest which had a name-tag.

He squinted then smirked. "Momo, eh? Telling me your name or inviting me over?" He said as he tried to peek into Momo's cleavage. She growled.

_'I regret wearing this stupid uniform.'_

She frowned, enough of their teasing. "Are you gonna order or not?"

The teen stood up and brought his hand to Momo's waist and pulled her towards him. "What about you and me for dinner, eh?" He flirted.

Angered by his actions, Momo pushed him away."Fuck off-." Just as she was about to leave, the teen grabbed her wrist and pulled her, with her back facing him.

"Oh no." He teased. "Now you don't want your manager to know about this icky situation here now do ya'?" He whispered into her ear.

Momo bit her lip. "Are you blackmailing me?"

The teen chuckled. "Maybe." She turned around and frowned. "What the hell do you want."

He smirked." What about _A la lyonnaise_, _Steak Frites_,_Chicken Pot A Fu, Piperade_ and _Andouillette_

"-_Con au Vin_" One of his friends interrupted coldly.

"-with a side of sweet champagne m'lady?"

Momo rolled her eyes. This guy was so misleading. She wrote down the orders.

"Your food will be arriving in 10 minutes. Would you like any appetizers?"

"Madeline Teacakes!"

"Right on it." She left as she walked to kitchen. "_A la lyonnaise_,_Steak Frites_, _Chicken Pot A Fu_ ,_Con au Vin,_ _Piperade, _oh and could you make some quick teacakes?"

The chef nodded. "I'll finish it in no time."

"Thanks." She smiled. Suddenly she heard yelling and shouting and sighed.

"HINAMORI, HINAMORI!' Her Manager called out. Momo stomped out of the kitchen, coming to her boss's aid.

"Yes?" She asked calmly but a tone of annoyance was in her voice.

Her boss's short curly blonde hair swayed behind her, louboutin heels walking towards the girl. She angrily went to Momo and furiously grabbed her by her collar.

"What do you think you were doing back there?"

Momo dumbfoundedly stared at her. "I was taking table three's orders, just as you told me-"

**_SLAP_**

Momo's head twisted to the side, a stinging hand mark imprinted on her right cheek.

"Flirting with men huh? You are embarrassing me and this restaurant!" She yelled in enragement. Everyone in the restaurant stared at the angered woman shouting at the poor girl. She immediately grabbed a wine bottle from a wine rack and smashed it on the floor.

"I WANT YOU TO CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW!"

Momo was heated. She furrowed her eyebrows as she clenched her fist and stared at the crazy woman. The girl looked down at the broken glass. Suddenly a shard of the wine bottle flew to the calf of her manager's leg.

Everyone stared in terror as the woman fell down, holding her leg. Blood was quickly rushing out her leg like a river. She screamed for help as Momo began to realize what was happening. She stood in shock.

'_Did.. I do that?'_

People came to the woman's aid. Calling an ambulance for medical help. Not wanting to get involved in the situation anymore, Momo ran out of the restaurant before anyone could stop her. But unknowing to her, the group of males were watching her from afar.

"Did you all see that?" A tall strawberry-haired male said to his friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"Wow, I had no idea peachy was like that!" The male from earlier said, scratching his blue spiky hair in confusment.

"She is a witch." Explained a white-haired one."I read her expression. She had no freaking clue that she was a witch." He stood up. "We'll have to find her and bring her to HQ."

"And How are we gonna do that Toshiro? We're in one of the biggest cities in Japan! She could be anywhere!"

"Stop whining Ichigo. We'll find her." Toshiro said in seriousness.

"Shouldn't we warn your father first?" Ikkaku said.

Renji nodded in agreement. "He might get angry, remember the last time we did something without his permission?"

"There's no need, Father had already given me orders to capture a witch and take them in hostage. The plan will be further explained." Toshiro said.

"Grimmjow, Ikkaku, and Renji. You guys will search East. Me, and Ichigo will West."

"Our top priority now, Find that Hinamori girl and capture her."

* * *

**A/N:**

So I was planning to finish this on my mid-winter break but- I uh, stuff got in the way so. Hnnnng. Hope you all like this and maybe some reviews to keep me up and writing. Eh? Knuge knuge.

Welp, till then!

Vasco~


End file.
